La persona más importante para mi
by Ryugan Mikazuki
Summary: Al ver como la persona que te gusta se declara a alguien mas que harías,¿Lo detendrías o lo ayudarías? Dedicado a Haibaku y a Ryu Mikazuki de parte de Bloody Angel. FELIZ NAVIDAD¡


_**La persona más importante para mi**_

RYU: Hola les traigo este pequeño One shot que mi amiga Bloody angel me pidió que subiera sin saber del drama pero me dijo que me iba a gustar, ya que ella no iba estar conmigo por que iba estar con su familia y me amenazo si lo leia antes de subirlo a fanfiction me iba a torturar, después de salir de mi trauma de un video, aquí esta. Y espera que este fic les sea de su agrado. Espero que les guste.

Lo iba a subir el 25 pero solo me aparece 503 Service Unavailable y lo subí ahora.

Este fic es antes del Surgimiento de las Tinieblas "Especial de navidad"

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, si fuera así hubiera hecho una 5 temporada

_**Nochebuena 2013**_

_**POV RYU**_

No podía dormir.

Todo lo sucedido el día de hoy me ha quitado el sueño; pasaron tantas cosas, fuimos atacados durante el receso del torneo, tenemos una amenaza latente que esta intentando obtener los núcleos de los bakugan híbridos y poniendo en peligro el equilibrio de la Tierra y de Eve.

Y yo solo puedo pensar en ellos 2.

Debí hacerle caso a mi instinto, cuando noté que Haibaku-kun iba hacia el bosque, algo dentro de mi me dijo que no fuera, pero mis pies se movieron solos y pronto llegue a donde estaba el y Helix.

El tenía un regalo en sus manos, y estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera podía ni caminar. No cabía duda que aquel presente era para Chris, la chica que había conocido en uno de sus viajes por el mundo y se que se había enamorado de ella la primera vez que la vio. Ademas donde estábamos Angelus y yo que su regalo eran chocolates, no se si las hizo el o las compro, pero olían deliciosas.

A Angelus también se le hacia agua la boca, lo sabia pero no dijo nada; apuesto que noto la manera en que miraba a Haibaku-kun.

Sabía también desde hace un tiempo que Chris lo miraba más que un amigo, yo me di cuenta. Aunque... hubiera agradecido que Haibaku-kun me contara algo y que yo no hubiese tenido que atar todos los cabos que aquellos dos dejaban sueltos.

Precisamente porque sabía que aquella reunión no era para solamente desearle feliz navidad, porque estaba segura de la respuesta de ella, porque ya había llegado el día al que yo más le había temido...

Me di la oportunidad de verlo por ultima vez de aquella manera, entregarle el amor que ya no podría ser a través de mis ojos esperando con todo mi corazón que el lo recibiese.

Yo ya no podría quedármelo, sería algo prácticamente suicida.

Y estuve tan cerca, quise decirle todo e incluso rogarle de ser necesario. ¡Que el lo supiese todo antes de que tomara una decisión!

Pero... sería un acto tan egoísta. Tan solo le hubiese causado molestias y dolor a la persona que mas quiero.

¿Pero y yo? ¿No tenía derecho de luchar por mi felicidad?

Tal vez el... No.

Lo hecho, hecho esta y no puedo volver el tiempo.

En ese momento, lo juro, hubiese preferido ser torturado hasta la muerte por Tessa, que verla partir hacia ella. Que ver como se me escapaba todo de mis manos como si fuese arena arrastrada por el viento.

Fue el momento más terrorifico de mi vida, incluso más que todas las batallas que tuvimos en el Torneo.

A decir verdad, esas batallas me hacían sentir como si pudiese hacerlo todo. El luchar junto a Angelus me hacía sentir invencible, y con una maravillosa confianza porque mi antes compañero de lucha Haibaku-kun siempre me cuidaba las espaldas.

Pero en ese momento, todo el valor que recogí de las batallas se desvaneció en el aire, me sentía desvalida y totalmente resignada a padecer la primera batalla que perdería. Y que precisamente la perdía porque había decidido rendirme antes de luchar.

Pero de nuevo, Angelus rompió todas las barreras de desesperanza que me había auto impuesto. Ella tomo mi mano y me pasó un poco de su valor, aquel fuego recorrió mis venas y entonces, al fin pude moverme.

El tenía que darse prisa, pues pronto sería hora que ella se fuera. Si no se daba prisa, todo su plan quedaría arruinado, tendría que pasar un tiempo para volver a tener las agallas de confesarle sus sentimientos y eso solo la haría infeliz, a los dos... No, a los tres. Yo también sería infeliz si lo viese triste solo porque yo no pude apoyar a mi mejor amigo en este momento.

Esa era mi batalla y la tenía que ganar.

Y con pasos decisivos llegue hasta donde el estaba, y justo como momentos antes Angelus me tomo la mano para darme un poco de su poder, yo coloque mi mano en su hombro.

Podía sentirlo temblar a mi contacto. Lo entendí, el pensaba que yo le diría algo acerca de nosotros dos, el no quería lastimarme, lo note en sus ojos suplicantes.

Un nuevo impulso de tomarlo y jamás dejarlo ir se implanto en mi cabeza. Es decir, solo yo sabía todo de el, podía leerlo como a un libro abierto con tan solo verlo. ¿Chris podría hacer lo mismo? Lo dudaba, nadie conoce a Haibaku Kuso como yo lo hago.

Pero como dije, esta era la batalla que tenía que ganar. No podía defraudar a Angelus, ni a Haibaku-kun, ni a Chris, ni a mi misma.

Le dije que avanzara, que se diera prisa e incluso le di un empujón hacia adelante.

El me veía confundido, y una vez mas quise tragarme mis palabras y decirle que escuchara lo que tantas veces soñaba en contarle.

Pero no permití que eso pasase, le sonreí y el asintió ya con mas confianza y avanzo a donde se encontraría con Chris.

Sentí el peso del mundo caer en mis hombros, pues ya estaba hecho. Yo solo tenía que ser fuerte...

Tenia que ser fuerte, tenía que serlo, tenía que serlo...

—Tengo que ser fuerte.

No me di cuenta cuando me senté en la orilla de la cama, ni cuando coloque mi cabeza entre mis brazos que estaban recargadas en mis rodillas.

Mucho menos me di cuenta cuando había empezado a llorar.

—Rayos.

No quería despertar a Chizuru, ni a Nayru, mucho menos a Angelus. Ellas acababan de llegar para pasar la navidad conmigo, y justo habíamos acordado que se quedarían para año nuevo.

No podía permitir que el tiempo que compartiese con mi compañera del alma estuviese empezando de esta manera.

—¿Ryu?

Mierda.

Con la manga de mi suéter me quite las huellas de mi pequeño altibajo, y voltee con una sonrisa hacia Angelus.

—Perdón por despertarte, vuelve a dormir Angelus.

—¿Estabas llorando? ¿Como puedo dormir si estas llorando?

Me quede muda. ¿Como podría saber aquello? El cuarto estaba completamente oscuro y mi voz no estaba descompuesta.

—¿Es por lo de Haibaku?

De nuevo me quede sin palabras, no atiné a hacer otra cosa que volver a mi posición inicial, totalmente agachada.

No pasó ni un segundo cuando sentí a Angelus sentarse a mi lado, de nuevo tomo mi mano. Su contacto era tan cálido, sentía esa renovación una vez más.

—El esta con Chris. Yo lo he perdido, Angelus.

Si ya me había descubierto, podría contarle todo de una vez. Desahogarme podría ayudarme tal vez.

—No lo has perdido Ryu. El siempre será tu mejor amigo y te querrá incluso mas por lo que has hecho por el hoy.

¿Los Bakugan sabían de estas cosas? Por que las palabras de Angelus me sorprendieron en gran medida. Eran sabias.

—El... ¿Me querrá más?

—Eso te lo aseguro. Ryu, lo que hiciste hoy ha sido lo mas valiente que jamás has hecho.

—Sí, las batallas del corazón son las más difíciles hermana.

-Exactamente, Ryu

Ahora hablaban Chizuru y Nayru desde el otro lado del cuarto. Voltee hacia ellas que me sonreían y me contagiaban con esa luz bendita que anidaba en sus corazones.

Ellas me daba un poco de su elixir, mi hermana y su Bakugan...

—chicas, Yo...

—Estamos muy orgullosas de ti hermana. Eres muy bondadosa, fuerte y valiente, y estoy segura que por allí hay alguien que merezca tener ese corazón tan puro y valiente que tienes. Solo tienes que esperar.

—Será la persona más importante para ti. Y tendrán muchos hijos.-dijieron al unisonó las dos bakugan

—¡ANGELUS, NAYRU!- mi hermana y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Que? ¿Que no es eso lo que hacen los humanos-Preguntaron las bakugan

No pude evitar reírme... Me carcajee tanto que casi no podía respirar, les hacia daño estar con Nabooru.

—Eso lo platicaremos después, vamos a dormir. Angelus, Nayru, hermana... Gracias.

—Te quiero Ryu.

Las peleadoras del séptimo atributo volvieron a recostarse.

Yo también me envolví en las sabanas a lado de Angelus, quedando frente a frente.

—Me alegro que estés aquí, sin ti no hubiese podido hacer nada.

—Ya te lo habia dicho antes, tu y yo juntas somos guerreras invencibles.

—Tu y yo juntas siempre Angelus.

—Te quiero mucho Ryu.

—Y yo a ti Angelus.

La abrace con fuerza, ella hizo lo mismo. Tardo muy poco en caer dormida de nuevo, todo el ajetreo del día lo había agotado.

Se vendrían batallas muy fuertes para proteger al mundo y yo ya no podía perder más tiempo e ir rápido donde estaban los fragmentos . Protegería aquel lugar con mi vida como una vez lo juré, tenemos que acabar con Tessa y con su torneo lo más pronto posible.

Al final de cuenta, soy una peleadora bakugan; eso es lo que ahora debe de preocuparme, devolver la paz a Eve y a la tierra.

_En una ventana muy lejos de ahí, se asomaba una persona castaña, ojos color chocolate con unos pequeños lentes viendo profundamente afuera pensando en una albina con ojos rosados._

Y ahora sabía que Había alguien allí fuera, en el mundo real, que en alguna nochebuena estuviera conmigo, se pusiese sonrojado al verme y necesitase de un empujón para poder estar conmigo, y ser intensamente feliz a mi lado.

Ahora tenía esa seguridad, y pase lo que pase lo encontraré. La persona mas importante para mi, en palabras de Angelus.

Y si las cosas salían mal, tenía a mi compañera del alma para darme el coraje que a mi me llegase a faltar.

Porque tiene razón, ella y yo juntas somos guerreras invencibles.

_**Fin**_

Leyendo la historia Ryu se quedo un poco sonrojada al final. En eso aparece un mensaje de bloody:

Ryu si estas leyendo el oneshot debes de preguntarte algunas cosas y te las dire:

1- El porque hice como tu compañero de batallas a Haibaku fue por que quieres tener una batalla con el en un futuro muy cercano y "se lo que tu ya sabes" y se que estuviste muy deprimida por culpa del video ese que no quisiste ver a nadie y eso me preocupo mucho y no quise sacarte con mis métodos de tu cuarto, y pensé que esto seria tu regalo de navidad para que te recuperes y sepas que estare siempre contigo en las buenas y en las malas por que soy tu amiga. Te estas preguntando cual es mi regalo de Navidad es que vuelvas ser la misma ryu que conozco y se como te sientes cuando me deprimo ya sebes por que me deprimi.

2-Lo de los chocolates fue que te gustan TANTO que por eso elegí eso como el regalo de Chris.

3- Lo de los bakugan de cómo nacen eso ya lo saben todo el procedimiento, yo que tu no dejen los bakugan a lado Nabooru o del mio (sonriendo siniestramente)

4-De la persona que sale al final ya sabes que el esta relacionado contigo porque es tu seiyuu que te gusta tanto antes de Haibaku.

Para Haibaku

5- Lo hice también fue el asunto antes que sucedió con el y quisiste como seria que el se quedara con ella y aquí esta .También esto es como un regalo para el por estar conmigo luego de mi depresión.

6- Espero que te guste es el primero que es romantico y no como los demás que son sangre, tripas volando o de terror.

7-Bueno lo de los bakugan, recuerda que nuestro otro fic antes de surgimiento gracias a los núcleos de los bakugan híbridos por su poder ellos se pueden convertir en unos niños humanos.

Después de leerlo Ryu estaba feliz.

Espero que les haya gustado. Digan si les gusto o no manden un review.

Hasta luego.X3


End file.
